


좋으 니까 (I like you)

by lysseonghwa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Gay, Gay Sex, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Poor Bang Chan, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Riding, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Smut, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Changbin spending his whole night composing 'I like you' the song that he will duet with his lovely boyfriend Felix.The night went wrong when Felix came to visit him.They got busted by Chan.Poor leader...
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 18





	좋으 니까 (I like you)

It was a sorrow night.In the studio,there's Seo Changbin busy composing 'I like you'.Why is it so special?Because he will duet the song with his lovely angelic boyfriend,Felix Lee."Dude,not done yet?"Chan came to visit the younger boy.Changbin just shooked his head and yawns."Too tired,huh?Why don't you rest for a while.I'll buy some coffee,yea?"Chan said as he went out the studio.Leaving Changbin alone once again.

A few minutes passed by,Changbin rest his head on the desk for a while when suddenly he felt someone back hugged him."Guess who it is?"There's no need to think.The one and only member with deep voice in Stray Kids."Lixie."Changbin turned."Why aren't you in the bed,huh?Still not done?You know you need to rest."Felix got worried.Changbin just smile starring at Felix who can't stop nagging.Procrastinating his time for his boyfriend is the right thing to do.

"What are you looking at?"Felix realized Changbin got his eyes glued on him.Not blinking."No no.You're so cute.Just continue."Changbin pinched the brown haired boy's cheek.

Felix slap Changbin's hand away."It hurts."he pouted.Changbin chuckled as he signalling Felix to sit on his lap and the younger did what exactly he needs to."What can I do to help you?"he asked."Help?Having you here is enough already,Lix."Changbin smiled.Felix smirked as he got closer to Changbin's face."L-Lix??Wha-what are you doing?"Changbin got pannicked."Haha hyung,you're blushing.That's a good red though."Felix expression changed in a less than a second.From playful to hot.He got closer and closer,grabbing Changbin's shirt and pull him in a deep kiss.It was long and warm.Felix opened his mouth a little as Changbin explores it.Tongue dancing in sync.Getting deeper and deeper.Saliva drips down.

"Ah,Lix.That kiss kinda turned me on."Changbin got surprised at his own bulge.Felix laughed as he went to kneel on the floor."Let me handle this."he whispered.Changbin lift his hip a little as Felix pulled down both his pants and boxer down with one swift move.Changbin is short,but not too short down there.There's several times Felix was choked by it."Nice hyung."Felix smirked as he dives between Changbin's legs.The older runs his fingers in Felix's fluffy hair.

Felix teasingly leaked the head.Smearing precum."Ah,Lix!Don't-don't tease."Changbin groaned.Felix continue his action.He began to put all of Changbin's length in his mouth.Gagging on it.He tapped Changbin's lap a few times.Changbin got what he meant and started to thrust slowly in Felix's mouth.Tears formed at the corner of Felix's eyes.Changbin fastened his pace making Felix moaned.Sending vibration all over Changbin's body."Ahh Lixie!Imma cum!"and Changbin shot load of cum in Felix mouth.The younger takes it all before swallowing right in front of Changbin."Baby,that's hot."Changbin took a deep breath before take a look at Felix.

"Gee baby.Did you just came untouched?"Changbin teased Felix as he saw load of cum spilling on the floor through Felix's pants."Ahh..ah I don't mean to."Felix got shy.His face turned red.Making his freckles shown clearly."No,it's okay baby.Thanks for helping me.Anything you want as a gift?"Changbin pulled the younger back on his lap as he wrapped his arm around Felix's tiny waist."I do have one."Felix act like he's thinking."You do?C'mmon,tell me."

Felix pecked Changbin's lips as he whispered."I wanna ride you."the older raised up his right eyebrow."Sure,why not.Now up."and Felix raised up both of his arms.Changbin removed his oversized shirt away.Pulling down both Felix's pants and boxer."You should be nice."Changbin smirked as he removed his own black hoodie.The older dives down Felix's neck and suck a deep purple mark on it.

Changbin pulled his desk drawer.Felix was surprised to see a bottle half filled lube in it."You keep it there all the time?"out of curiousity,he's not hesitate to ask."Nah,I can predict you will come tonight."Changbin smirked lightly as opened the cap.Pouring loads of it on his palm.Coating each fingers."Face me.Wrap your legs around my waist."Changbin ordered.As Felix is in the position he ordered,he began to put in his first finger.Pass through the tight rim of muscle.Until his knuckle is fully inside."M-more,hyung."Felix trembles.Changbin began to insert his second and third fingers.Scissoring it open carefully.And finally Felix nodded as a sign that Changbin can move now.The older squirming his fingers inside Felix's hole until he was sure that Felix is ready.

He pulled out all three of his fingers before lubing his length."Come over,Lixie."he said and Felix began to line up his hole against Changbin's member.He slowly sinks in.Face scrunched and groaned like hell."You should do this often to get rid of the pain,Lix.","Not my fault you're too busy to fuck me at the dorm."Felix replied to his boyfriend making Changbin sighs.It's not like he don't want to,but Jeongin is still too young.They would be loud and Changbin is concern about Jeongin.

"I-I'm good now.Imma move."Felix moaned as he start riding Changbin.Pull out a little before sinking down again.Moaning loudly.Changbin could feel Felix's hole clenched around his length and the younger's abs obviously tensed too."Are you okay?"he began to worry."Ye-yea.I'm ahhh- fine."Felix fastened his pace.Moving rapidly."Hyung,Imma cum now."he warned.Changbin put out his hand to reach Felix's smaller member before pumping it.Now both are moaning out loud.Very loud no joke.

Chan was back with a cup of coffee and a pack of chips."Where the hell is this loud voice coming from?"Chan thought as he approached the studio.'Somehow the voices getting louder.'Chan thought as he began to swallow his saliva.

He tip toe in front of the studio's door and peek a little.'Oh my fucking god!I shouldn't be here.'Chan closed his eyes as he ran far far away from the studio.

"Hyung,you heard that?"Felix stuttered."Heard what?"Changbin was clueless."I heard footsteps.And oh my i forgot to lock the door.I let it open."Felix shivered.He trembles harder as he reach his climax after hitting his own prostate.Felix cum all over Changbin and himself.Of course Changbin couldn't hold it watching his boyfriend came so hard.Not so soon and he came inside Felix.Both of them were exhausted as they connect their lips sloppily again.

"Wait,is Chan hyung not coming?He does took a long time buying coffee."Suddenly Changbin remembers."Wait,hyung.The footsteps.I think it's him.My gosh I didn't close the door.I guess he saw everything."Both of them burst into laughter.

"You done with the lyrics?","Yea,we'll record this tomorrow,Lix."Changbin responded and smiles brightly.Felix threw his arms around Changbin's neck as he connect their foreheads together."Love you.","Love you more."


End file.
